


Good Entertainment

by Anonymous



Series: Momxiety Moments [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crack, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parental Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil's relationship with the other Dark Sides was weird, Logan decided.On one hand, Virgil could hate them. He was always hissing, glaring and insulting them, so it wouldn't be difficult to come to that conclusion.On the other hand, a lot of things happened that suggested otherwise.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides)
Series: Momxiety Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101350
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous





	Good Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of "Janus is the Dark Side Mom" fics on here, but not a single "Virgil is the Dark Side Mom" fic. So now I've written one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me. I own only the plot and the writing. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- none, as far as I'm aware. 
> 
> Let me know if I've missed anything! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil's relationship with the other Dark Sides was weird, Logan decided.  
  
On one hand, Virgil could hate them. He was always hissing, glaring and insulting them, so it wouldn't be _difficult_ to come to that conclusion.  
  
On the other hand, a lot of things happened that suggested otherwise.  
  
-  
  
The first occasion he could think of was a few months prior.  
  
It was a fairly uneventful December morning. Remus and Roman were goodness-knows-where, most likely wreaking havoc in the Imagination. Patton had excused himself earlier in order to make breakfast for everyone, and Logan could hear him puttering around in the kitchen, humming quietly.  
  
Logan himself was sat on the couch, nose buried in yet another book about psychology, with Virgil laying next to him, taking up the rest of the space. The Anxious Side had his headphones on, eyes shut, music blasting so loud that _Logan_ could hear the faint pulsing of the beat, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Or so Logan thought.  
  
"Janus."  
  
Logan's eyes flicked up from his book, momentarily, to Virgil. The Side hadn't moved an inch, the only indication that he was even awake being the fact that he'd spoken seconds before. Logan raised an eyebrow. Why did he-  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him.  
  
What?  
  
Logan glanced behind the couch to see Janus, frozen mid step towards Roman's room. How had Virgil...?   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the Imagination."  
  
Virgil finally moved, shifting to face the back of the couch and cracking an eye open.  
  
"Not like that, you're not."  
  
Just as Logan was about to ask what exactly was wrong with Janus' usual outfit, the Snake Side gave a very un-Janus-like whine, throwing his hands up in the air childishly.  
  
This was interesting. Logan lowered the book very subtly, watching the exchange over the rim of his glasses. He angled himself to better see Janus.   
  
"You always do this! There's nothing wrong with it!"  
  
Virgil's expression shifted to what could only accurately be described as the Stern Mom Face.  
"Tell me, Janus, are you not half snake?"  
  
Janus crossed his arms.  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Are snakes cold-blooded?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"And could you tell me what cold-blooded means?"  
  
Janus stared pointedly at the floor, and Logan was surprised to see a pout form on his face.  
"...means that they can't thermoregulate."  
  
Virgil smirked.  
"So, would it not make sense for you to wear more layers?"  
  
"...no."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Virgil stood, snapping his fingers. In an instant, Janus was bundled in what looked like at least three additional layers of clothing. The outermost layer was a large coat, coming down to around Janus' knees. His face was half covered by a thick, chunky yellow scarf that looked handknitted, and over his head was both a bobble hat and a pair of ear muffs.  
  
To his surprise, Logan found himself smothering a laugh. Janus looked like a toddler dressed for winter by their overprotective mother.  
  
Virgil strode over to the Snake Side, steadfastly ignoring Logan's losing battle against his laughter. He fussed over Janus, pulling the scarf further over his face so that only his eyes were visible and buttoning the coat up further. He pulled back, hands on Janus' shoulders.  
  
"There," he said, looking the very picture of a self-satisfied parent. "Isn't that much better?"

Janus said nothing, opting instead to glare at Virgil, though it wasn't very effective, considering how ridiculous he looked. Virgil patted his back, giving him a gentle nudge towards Roman's room.   
  
"Have fun!"  
  
He returned to the couch, resuming his original position as if nothing happened. Logan smirked to himself, glancing back down at his book.  
  
He liked this new side of Virgil.  
  
-  
  
The second time he could remember was a few weeks ago.  
  
The Light Sides all sat around the coffee table, playing a game of Monopoly.  
  
"Aha! Pay up, Padre!" Roman shouted triumphantly when Patton landed on his property.  
  
Patton pouted, reluctantly handing over the money. He then stood up, stretching his arms above his head tiredly.  
"Welp, that's me out, kiddos! I'll be in my room if you need anything!" He said, cheerfully. Logan wasn't sure how he could maintain such an upbeat attitude after losing every single game they'd played that night.  
  
Roman yawned, packing away the game pieces, before dismissing the game with a wave of his hand.  
"It's getting late, and Sherlock was gonna win anyway-" the Logical Side smirked at that. "I'm going to bed too."  
  
With that, he walked off.  
  
Logan stood up, offering Virgil a hand. The Anxious Side took it gratefully, pulling himself up with a grunt. Logan turned to leave, expecting Virgil to follow. He paused when he couldn't hear a second set of footsteps. He glanced back, seeing Virgil staring intently at the kitchen.  
  
"Are you coming, Virgil?" Logan asked.  
  
The Anxious Side waved a hand at him dismissively.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just gimme a sec, you keep going."  
  
Logan looked at him curiously, before making a split second decision. He walked up the stairs, stopping when he was out of Virgil's line of sight. He moved his feet a couple of times to make it sound like he'd left, before taking a seat quietly on a step.  
  
"Rem, you can come out now."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. Surely it would've been fairly obvious if Remus was there. He wasn't exactly known for being the most stealthy Side.  
  
Virgil placed a hand on his hip.  
" _Remus._ "  
  
There was silence, then the sound of shuffling feet. Logan watched, open-mouthed as Remus emerged from his hiding spot behind the fridge. How on Earth he'd managed to fit there, Logan wasn't sure.  
  
He came to stand in front of Virgil, wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"How many cookies did you eat?"  
  
Remus bit his lip, looking down.  
"None of them...?" He tried.

Virgil chuckled, licking his thumb and gently rubbing away the chocolate stain from the corner of Remus' mouth.  
"Nice try, sweetie. How many?"  
  
Logan's lips twitched at the term of endearment. So _that's_ where Janus picked up the habit from.  
  
Remus whimpered, avoiding Virgil's gaze.  
"Five?"  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes fondly.  
"You're not gonna be able to sleep tonight, with all that sugar in you."  
  
Remus stomped his foot petulantly.  
"Jan ate seven!" He whined.  
  
Virgil laughed.  
"And I will be having words with him later for that. Now c'mon," he held out a hand for Remus to take. "We can watch a movie in my room."  
  
Remus looked at him hopefully, taking his hand.  
"The Nightmare Before Christmas?"  
  
Virgil smiled.  
"Sure."  
  
Logan was gone before they'd even reached the staircase.  
  
-  
  
The third occurrence Logan was aware of had happened a couple of days before.  
  
The Light Sides had just finished eating lunch, and were now all lounging in the living room, doing various things. Logan was chatting quietly to Patton, Roman was reading a book for once - titled 'How to be Fabulous', much to Logan's amusement - and Virgil was playing a game on his phone.  
  
Out of nowhere, Virgil's phone rang, making him almost drop it. He cursed, checked the caller ID, before picking up.  
  
"Hey, Jan."  
  
Patton glanced over, pausing mid-sentence, intrigued. Roman didn't look up, but Logan could see his brows twitch, so it was clear he was listening.  
  
"What- oh. Right, ok. Did you sauté the onions? What- what do you mean 'what does sauté mean?' I thought you said you knew how to cook!" Virgil sat forward, bracing his arms on his knees. He tucked the phone between his shoulder and neck.  
  
Patton was giggling, listening to Virgil's frustration. Logan snickered. Roman had forgone pretending to ignore the exchange, and was now openly gaping.  
  
"Yes, the oil is gonna spit at you! There's water in the onions! No- Jan- don't, it's fine- why are you even cooking if you're scared of splattering oil? Don't stand too close! Yeah- Rem- hi, honey-" Roman looked even more shocked at the nickname. "Can you put Jan back on? What- he's crying again? This happens every time!" Virgil stood abruptly, ignoring everyone's curious gazes. "Yeah- no, don't worry about it, sweetheart. Just throw it out and put the pan in the dishwasher. Is Jan ok now?"  
  
He headed for the door, not sparing any of them so much as a second glance. "Hey, Jan. You ok now? No, no it's ok- just open it, yeah- see the little compartment at the bottom? That's the one- ok, go in the cabinet and take a dishwasher pod- no no no, don't let him eat it- Rem that's not good for you!" Virgil held the phone away from his ear, wincing. There were faint sounds of a scuffle. Eventually he put it tentatively back between his neck and shoulder.

"Ok, Jan, now press the 'ON' button- yeah, there you go. Ok, just... leave the kitchen and sit on the couch for me. I'll cook dinner today..." Virgil's voice got quieter as he walked down the hallway to the Subconscious.  
  
Logan laughed at Patton and Roman's expressions. He picked up Roman's book, which had fallen out of his hand at some point, placing it on the coffee table, before leaving the living room himself.

They could deal with the shock themselves.  
  
-  
  
The fourth and final incident Logan could recall was that very evening.  
  
Logan, Patton and Roman had been called by Thomas to help him out with another one of his dilemmas - seriously, how many of those did he have? - and, after an exhausting day, were now headed back to the Light Side living room. Virgil hadn't come with them, stating vaguely that he had something to do elsewhere.  
  
Logan would not have guessed that this _something_ was watching a movie with Janus and Remus.  
  
But that was the sight greeted him when he entered the living room.

Virgil was sitting in the middle of the couch, Remus' head on his lap on one side. On the other side of him was Janus, heading leaning on his shoulder. Both were dressed in pajamas and fast asleep. Lady and the Tramp was playing quietly in the background.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow quizzically. Virgil only shrugged in lieu of response. He gently shifted Janus, making space beside the Snake Side.  
  
"These two aren't very exciting company. Care to join?' he asked, mock glaring at two on the couch with him. There was a certain fondness in his eyes, Logan noted.

Patton nodded eagerly, bounding over and sitting next to Janus. Immediately, as if he was able to sense another person's presence, Janus shifted, turning over and latching onto Patton, almost sitting in his lap. The Moral Side's eyes widened, and he sent Virgil a panicked look. The Purple Side laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he's not letting go anytime soon, Popstar. Get comfortable."  
  
Patton seemed mildly reassured by Virgil's reaction, looking at Roman and patting the space beside him. The Creative Side looked unsure. Virgil rolled his eyes.  
  
"They're asleep, Ro. What're they gonna do, _cuddle_ you to death?"  
  
Roman seemed mildly put off by that suggestion. Virgil groaned, sliding out from underneath Remus and sitting his other side, so that he now had Janus next to him on his right. Remus adjusted quickly, placing his head back on Virgil's lap and burying his face in the Anxious Side's torso. Virgil gestured to the, now completely free, left side of the couch.  
  
"He can't kill you now, your Highness," he drawled sarcastically.  
  
Roman, though he still looked slightly conflicted, snapped himself into sleepwear and took his place by Virgil. Logan laughed, placing himself on the floor.

With a flick of his wrist, Virgil changed the movie to Sleeping Beauty, a movie they all liked watching. Roman snuggled closer to Virgil, summoning a few blankets to drape over them all. To Logan's surprise, he even summoned two for the people he claimed to be his sworn enemies.  
  
Logan sighed, resting his head on Roman's legs.  
  
Yes, Virgil's relationship with the Darks was weird. But he would be lying if he said it wasn't good entertainment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a good read! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
